Kualt
Kualt is Toa of Air, Supervisor of Agriculture and Food Supplies in Junctus Prime, and he's a good spotter of healing fruits and plants, that talent makes him a good pharmacist. He will be one of the main protagonists of ChaoSpaceMar`s story, BIONICLE '': Redemption. Early life Creation and Mata Nui Like all beings, Kualt was born from Protodermis in a far past. As a young Matoran, he didn't participate in the construction of the Great Spirit's body, and was sent to Metru-Nui Metru-Nui In Metru-Nui, Kualt was what Matorans called an "herb-seeker", for the fact that he searched for medicinal plant in the Archives and elsewhere in the city. He became incredibly popular across the city, always on the run, searching for this plant, or this fruit. He also developped an excellent memory for the plants and their effects on the health of the patients. He achieved popularity when he corrected a doctor with these words : "''Sir, please don't use a Klaryx's fruit, you will only make his mask bleedings worse ; use the roots, instead." Astonished, the doctors witnessed their patient regaining health due to Kualt's treatment. He became "the Pharmacist of Metru-Nui" years later, using his incredible memory of healing plants (better than looking in the Archives' file for three hours) to save the lives of approximately one hundred and fifty patients before the Great Cataclysm. The Great Cataclysm When Turaga Dume's orders were sent, Kualt had no reason to fear it. He gladly went into the pod, and went to sleep, waiting until the Toa Metru saved him. The Island of Mata Nui When he woke up with no previous memories, Kualt instinctively took a job that he remembered the moves : he learned again how to be pharmacist : althought his talent was weakened, he was still able to use it to save lives in his village. While on a hunt for a rare plant, he found Ta-Matoran Yiolu, and this one asked if he could help . They quickly became friends. He witnessed the arrival of Toa Lewa in Le-Koro, and he then disappeared from the crowd. The Order of Mata Nui Getting his incredible plantlife database back from the black holes of his memories, Kualt gladly accepted the Order of Mata Nui's offer : to save life wherever he could. When he was sent to Karda Nui as a medical team (with Matorans Haikiu, Pykus, Destros, Rakama and Yiolu as teammates), Kualt tried to make friends and bounds with his colleagues immediatly, and began to treat patients across the battlefield fire lines (he almost died ; a trydax pod exploded right in front of him, however the shadow leeches attacked one of his patient instead), however, it was not enough to stop Teridax ; his reign began promptly. Reign of Shadow It is during this dark period that Kualt made the decision he never could before ; use his gift to create biological weapons. He created his Poisonous Scythe to counter the Makuta's hunting parties tracking them because of an error in their informations. He began developping a tactic that will give him celebrity ; the "Endurance Zero", where exhaustion is the main variable. He and his team (they called themselves Junctus) made their enemies flee in terror because of their tactics. The Battle for Bara Magna While Makuta Teridax transported himself to Bara Magna to deal with his "brother", Kualt and his team found a portal leaking dark energies. When they entered it, they found themselves in a hallway filled with Rakshis. They were saved by Makuta's programming ; they couldn't harm anything inside the Robot. As Kualt found a way to exit the Robot, the team found the biggest battlefield on that planet. Their first orders still standing, they fought their way throught their enemies to heal allied Toa and Glatorian. Kualt saw the death of the Great Spirit with admiration and grief, seeing that he sacrified himself to destroy evil in this Universe and to make peace at last. The Sacrilege 1146 years later, the Junctus team infiltrated in secret the interior of Mata Nui's Robot to take vital components. As they walked their way to the center of the Robot, they found strange spirits looking exactly like them. Later they saw a ghostly version of Mata Nui, speaking of the return of the darkness and of a "Wind of Death from the North". Speaking these words, energy began emanating from the thorax of the Robot, and the spirit form of the team used that energy to achieve symbiose with their counterparts, creating ... the Toa Junctus. However, when the Toa began preaching Mata Nui's Prophecy, The Toa met mostly distrust due to the fact that they invested a "sacred relic". Very few followed Kualt and his team to the North, where they would defy fate or make their final stand against the darkness... Recent events This section, along with many others, will be updated with a few other articles. Stay patient! Physical attributes Kualt is approximately 2 meters high, and is the most agile Toa in the team Junctus. His Toa armor' colors is Green and silver. He uses almost his strenght to use his overly-heavy Longsword and to master the use of his Poisonous Scythe, and the rest, he use to move quickly around his enemies. Not very resilient, the blow of his sword is however always punishing, and he finishes up his enemy with his Scythe ("One cut, it's all it takes..."). Psychological attributes An hyperactive Toa, Kualt always liked to work with his hands rather than with his head. That is why, as Supervisor of Agriculture, he works more in the fields of other people than at his own desk. Always joking about something, Kualt makes friend very easily, and his most precious treasure for him is his friendship with his team. Kualt also hates to fight, and his main tactic in battle is the "Endurance Zero" ; a plan where he tires his enemy to make a wrong move. His favorite color is dark green. Trivia *Kualt's first Kanohi, a powerless Mahiki, was broken when an Fenraxx Rahi attacked him on the road to the North. He was forced to exchange masks for an equivalent value, and he took a powerless Avokhii. Gallery ToaGreen1.JPG|Kualt with his Sword and Scythe ToaGreen2.JPG|Kualt ready for battle